


【授翻】Boredom/无聊

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-09 08:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: “花了你够久了。”Tony哼哼着，朝高个男人走去。“对不起，会议太拖了。我现在回来了。”“显然，”Tony嘟哝着，有点儿暴躁，略显夸张，“我快无聊死了。”Stephen微笑着用胳膊搂住Tony，吻了吻他的头发，“你才不会死，别像个小孩似的。”





	【授翻】Boredom/无聊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024659) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> 作者笔记：耶嘿这儿有些色色的东西因为我有这个心情。

Tony正懒懒洋洋地赖在沙发上，茫然地盯着电视机，一位新闻记者正在喋喋不休地谈论当今世界眼下时事。他一手拿啤酒，另一手松垮垮地垂在沙发边上。如果你在字典里查找“纯粹的无聊”的定义就会发现Tony Stark此时就是这个状态。他的男朋友正在参加一个重要的巫师会议，而他困在屋子里痛苦地等着对方回来。会议应该不会很长的，Stephen承诺最多就一个小时，但距离他离开已经过去了两小时，Tony不知道是该生气还是该担心，他发了一条短信询问Stephen在哪儿，对方说自己会晚点到，但可能用不了一整个小时。

“Stephen，”Tony抱怨着，“如果你再不赶快回家，我他妈会死的。”

仿佛跟计划好了似的，就在这时一个传送门出现在厨房里，一个衣冠楚楚的Stephen走了出来，关上了身后的门。“嘿，我回来了。”

“花了你够久了。”Tony哼哼着，朝高个男人走去。

“对不起，会议太拖了。我现在回来了。”

“显然，”Tony嘟哝着，有点儿暴躁，略显夸张，“我快无聊死了。”

Stephen微笑着用胳膊搂住Tony，吻了吻他的头发，“你才不会死，别像个小孩似的。”

“才不是，你告诉我说一个小时，我不得不瞪了两小时。”

“还记得那次你告诉我你将在一小时内回家，然后四个小时过去了才回家的吗？”Stephen提醒他，声音里有种挑逗的调子。Tony翻了个白眼。

“那不一样，我被一些怪物绊住了。”Tony回答说，交叉双臂，“你来帮我打他们了，所以你又不是真的无聊。”

“你说得有道理，”Stephen承认，朝肩膀上的斗篷做了个动作。斗篷升起来，朝某处飞去——Tony从来不知道它是去了哪里。Stephen搂住Tony的腰，将他拉近了些，脸上露出一丝狡黠的笑容。“那么，Tony，你觉得可以原谅我吗？”

Tony搂住高个子男人的脖子，给了他一个轻浮的媚眼，“那我觉得你得更努力些。”

“嗯，好吧。”Stephen回答道，嘴巴凑上了Tony的脖子。后者发出一声轻柔的呻吟。

“没问题，我明天能有个展示品了。”

“嗯，你说的就像不想拿我炫耀似的。”Stephen低声在他脖子上吮出一个会留下淤痕的吻，令Tony大大叹息了一声。

“你真了解我。”Tony呼道。Stephen一手轻轻摁住Tony的后颈，一手沿着Tony的后背朝着屁股滑去。Tony将自己朝男朋友推去，确保引发了磨蹭，惹得两人都轻轻呻吟出声。“卧室，Stephen。”

Stephen松开了Tony的脖子，亲吻着他的嘴唇，朝着唇瓣间咕哝了一句“好”。他在Tony身后创建了传送门，然后将人推了进去。

“认真的？我们不能走楼梯吗？”Tony失笑，问道。

“那我们不能在沙发上操吗？”Stephen笑着反驳道。

“说得对。”Tony应道，伸手穿过传送门，扯住了男朋友的领带将他拉了进来。Stephen挥挥手关闭身后的门，然后消除了自己与Tony的距离。Tony脱掉Stephen的外套，松开领带，断开了亲吻。他将领带扯过头顶，丢在了身边的地板上。手指移动到了Stephen的衬衫纽扣上，小心翼翼解开每一粒扣子，然后将衣服从Stephen肩头拽下，丢在领带已经在了的地上。他将手指落在Stephen胸前，亲吻着，最后攀住了Stephen的裤腰带。他用力让彼此的屁股靠得很近，消弭了距离，摩擦了一下Stephen的胯部，令Stephen唇中溢出了一丝呻吟。Stephen伸手，捏住了Tony的屁股将他拉得更近，更频繁地磨蹭着，让两人在彼此口中愈加愉悦地喘息不已。Stephen将手从屁股上移开，探进Tony衬衫的下摆，断开轻吻将衣服拉过头顶，然后狡黠地笑着抬起Tony，几乎将人扔进了床。他俯身到Tony的胸前亲吻着他，一路留下制造出瘀伤的吻。他追索着来到了牛仔裤的扣子前，继续解开，费了一点点力气扯下来，露出了里面黑色的内裤。Stephen瞥了一眼Tony，亲吻上对方撑起的帐篷，让Tony顿时感觉喘不上气来。

“操，Stephen。”Tony呻吟着牢牢攥住床单，Stephen还在继续隔着平角裤逗弄他，笑着用牙齿咬住内裤的裤腰，褪了下来，露出了Tony的勃起。他将整条都脱了下去，从根部沿着脉络舔上顶端，没有断开彼此的眼神接触。

“天啊，你真是。”Tony喘息着，指节因为攥紧床单而泛白，“你真他妈会干。”

Stephen一言不发，只是用嘴继续诉说，一直将Tony含在嘴里。Tony的手从床上移开，抓住了Stephen的头发，面对着他，让他吞着自己的鸡巴缓缓上下律动操干着。

“操他的，Stephen，你的嘴是我迄今为止碰到过的最棒的。”Tony呻吟着更用力地拽着Stephen的头发，感觉到了Stephen喉咙里的呻吟。他让Stephen 的脑袋从身下的硬挺上撤开，啪的松开了。“但是如果你再继续，我就不行了。而我想让你把我牢牢钉住，能有多用力就有多用力地操我，越久越好。”Stephen发出一声低吼，热情地吻上了Tony的嘴唇，扯掉了自己的裤子扔到一边。Tony坐起来，圈住了他的阴茎，轻轻地上下摩擦着，令Stephen低低喘息出声。Stephen捏住Tony的肩膀，再次将他推倒在床上，伸手进床头柜掏出安全套和一管子润滑油，轻轻挤出一些油脂到手指上，然后将一根手指插进了Tony的身体，换来一声响亮的喟叹。Stephen缓缓抽动手指，然后加快了速度。

“操他的，Stephen，再加一根。求你。”Tony恳求着，抓住了床单。Stephen应允了，将另一根手指也伸进了穴中。一边如此做着，一边抓住了Tony的阴茎，开始上下撸动。

“你喜欢，不是吗？”Stephen微笑着问道。Tony点了点头，翘了翘屁股。Stephen伸手拿起安全套，用牙齿撕开包装，滑开戴上。“准备好了吗？”

“是的，Stephen。求你。”Tony乞求着，Stephen将Tony摁着肩推了下去，进入了Tony的身体，将彼此牢牢钉在了一起，两人都发出了响亮的呻吟。起初他的动作很慢，但随即便加快了步伐。Tony用双腿紧紧缠着他，双手抓住床，Stephen牢牢地锢着他让他无法从这个位置逃开。“再用力点，Stephen。”

作为回应，Stephen猛的撞进他身体里，让Tony尖叫着大喊起“操”来，Stephen确信整个街区的邻居都要听到了。他倾身靠近，用一个吻将他压得更牢，然后加快了速度。

“Stephen，”Tony喘着气，“撑不住了。”

“我也是，”Stephen呻吟道，“你感觉起来真好。”

“我可以——啊——也这么说你。”Tony喘息着，紧抓着Stephen的手臂。他能感觉到高潮渐渐凝聚。

“噢——哦天！”Tony喊着，高潮越过了身体，洒在了胸口。Tony到达高潮的时候，Stephen呻吟着亲吻他的脖子，留下吻痕。过了几分钟，他才从Tony身体里退出来，取下套丢掉，倒在Tony身边的床上。Stephen望着Tony——嘴唇肿胀，面容艳红，脖子上布满了Stephen亲口烙下的痕迹。

“明天你可能会想穿高领毛衣。”Stephen呼出一口气，转过身来。

Tony用力深呼吸，笑了。“有多糟？”

“这么说吧，你现在就是只美洲豹。”

“上帝啊，”Tony喘着气，脸上露出满是愉悦的表情。“你真的很喜欢标记自己的领地。”

“你知道你也爱。”

“你说对了，”Tony翻过身，轻轻吻上Stephen的嘴唇，“我确实如此。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：感谢kudos与评论<3  
译者笔记：平铺直叙日常操作的滴滴滴。还有我奇现在开巫师会议都穿衬衫西装了？进入肖想模式……


End file.
